


【授權翻譯/盾鐵】跟著我，寶貝兒，我是你的真命天子（Translation）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 男人們與機器們（Guys and Bots） [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威電影宇宙
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Banter, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Tony POV, Wish Fulfillment, 互相吐槽, 初吻, 幽默, 復仇者聯盟：奧創紀元（電影）, 托尼視角, 第一次, 輕鬆愉快, 願望成真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 在與奧創的大戰中，托尼第一次吻了史蒂夫。事後，他向史蒂夫澄清他那麼做只是腎上腺素在作祟以及當時自己的腦袋並不怎麼清醒。史蒂夫看起來是接受了這套說辭，但是這個吻卻輕輕開啟了名為可能性的大門，而情況就這樣變得一發不可收拾了。





	【授權翻譯/盾鐵】跟著我，寶貝兒，我是你的真命天子（Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stick With Me, Baby, I’m the Fella You Came in With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549016) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 原作者注：  
> 從奧創紀元電影中途開始衍生的平行世界（AU）。  
> 文中包含了：過去式的椒鐵、過去式的綠寡、會大略談及對於死亡的概念。

當它第一次發生時，托尼發誓他跟任何一個人都可以做到。不管是布魯斯、娜塔莎、索爾、克林特——好吧，克林特可能不包括在內，尤其當牽涉到兩個孩子與尖板條欄柵那些破事兒，但是其他人的話他肯定做得到。基本上，當索科威亞的大片土地像個蛋奶酥般開始慢慢膨脹并漲高時無論是他們之間的任何一個人正好站在托尼身旁的話，他肯定也會做出一樣的事。

所以說，史蒂夫只是剛巧在那個時間點站在托尼身旁。隊長正冷靜地對著通訊儀器對話，一邊要求其他人向他匯報戰況并一邊看著剩下的市民朝停機坪的方向移動。

托尼把盔甲的臉罩掀開，主要是想趁情況還允許之時多汲取幾口新鮮的空氣。史蒂夫的聲音忽隱忽現摻雜在星期五向自己匯報戰況的清脆的聲音之中——索科威亞上升的進度、預料會造成的撞擊影響等等，都是些可笑的事情。其實這些情報一點作用也沒有；托尼早知道自己應該要做什麼。

又是一次走鋼索的把戲。他幾乎可以聽見佩珀的聲音迴蕩在他的腦海裡了（『噢，托尼』）而他也幾乎要大聲為自己辯護了：又不是他自己 **把目標放在** 這一類的情況的。這只是又是一項需要到會飛行的復仇者成員的任務罷了，而自己則剛好是那兩個成員當中的其中之一。（佩珀的聲音再次說道：『但是另一個成員可是個 **神祇** ，托尼。』）

大多數時候，托尼都會覺得這很有趣，因為跟自己相反，他們的好隊長 **就是** 個自願站上鋼索的人，所以他頭盔上的翅膀圖案只是用作裝飾這一點實在是太讓人感到遺憾了。托尼知道自己應該做什麼，並且會去實踐它，但是他有權利在某些時刻對自己因為總是 **無法** 習慣這一類的破事而感到慶幸的。

托尼只花了一或兩秒鐘的時間來讓這些想法閃過自己的腦海，之後再想了點別的，最後他開口說道，「這會行得通的。」

「等到全部人都成功疏散為止，」史蒂夫說道。「我是說真的。」

「好呀。」托尼往旁邊看去，史蒂夫有那麼一秒看起來非常的疲累——筋疲力盡，以血清所抗拒 的方法呈現出來——不過那很快就消失不見，而一貫的嚴肅表情則回來了。史蒂夫望著對方，眼神如鐵，托尼發現自己在想著要是他在此殉職的話那至少他就用不著聽蒂夫訓斥自己有關奧創與幻視的事了。

即便托尼是這麼想的，他還是有自覺這是個蠢主意。他們全員或者任何一人都有可能葬身於此，而這風險大家都已經接受了。托尼很清楚這點，就好比他很清楚自己在類似的緊要關頭總是會智商下線。他假設自己是被允許的，畢竟他可不是超級士兵、也不是間諜、更不是神明、或者一頭狂暴的怪獸。

一般來說，但凡他即將要做出一些蠢事的時候，就好比把一個飛在空中的城市的振金核心給炸毀并試著在爆炸當中存活下來，在那 **之前** 再做點不合理的事似乎就變得理所當然了，就當做是熱身運動嘛。

托尼的一只手搭在史蒂夫的肩上。他的腦袋正朝著自己大喊—— **好吧，這就來了，愚蠢的一刻** ——他傾身向前并吻上了史蒂夫。

那是個挺單調的一個吻。就只是個快速、單純的嘴碰嘴，事實上它簡單得就像托尼偶爾用手背拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀就為了惹惱對方一樣。

之後托尼便往後退，對著一臉迷惑的史蒂夫說道，「幸運符，」他接著便把面罩闔上并直接衝向空中。

XXX

直到最後，這一切還是奏效了。

戰損的慘況需要一拖拉庫的善後工作才能清理乾淨，但還是比托尼所懼怕的情況樂觀了許多。復仇者大廈也是一團亂，但是它對於人數較稀少的隊伍來說還是派得上用場的——克林特已經回家了，布魯斯暫時下落不明而索爾正進行著他的宇宙調查，這表示剩下的人就只有他自己、史蒂夫、娜塔莎、瑪利亞還有幻視。只是暫時性罷了，那是肯定的。托尼 **可以** 讓大廈再次恢復原樣，但是重建一模一樣的東西又有什麼意義呢？

就在索科威亞任務結束并獲得了充分的休息之後，他在某一天早晨向史蒂夫提起了這件事。

「我老爸在北部有個貨倉，」托尼告訴史蒂夫道。廚房是復仇者大廈少數還保持著完好無損的公共場合了，所以跟其他地方一樣它完全可以充當一個會議室。「曾有個。不管如何，我是在想說或許我們可以將它改裝，給予隊伍還有神盾局的殘黨一個全新的開始。」

「這就要搬家了？」史蒂夫把下半身靠在桌子邊緣，盯著托尼把設計圖的投影從他的手機裡面給拽出來。「也許會比這裡更不容易成為目標吧，雖然這裡也很棒就是。」

「我可以在這裡貼上字條的，假如你真那麼喜歡它的話。」

史蒂夫朝男人拋去一個眼神，他伸出手碰了碰投影，翻過一間又一間的房間。「你在策劃這個已經有多久了？」

「昨天，」托尼說道。「昨天之前。克林特是幾時跟那個馬克西莫夫孩子一起離開的？就是那一天。」

「那剩下的大廈部分你打算用來做什麼？」

托尼揮了揮手。「佩珀會物盡其用的，你就別擔心這個了。你覺得如何？有興趣簽署租契嗎？」

「我認為還是先看過地點比較好，」史蒂夫歪了歪頭，被訓練室的格局給引起了注意——托尼對那個設計還挺引以為豪的。「你接受任何對於這個新地點的想法嗎？」

「可以呀，當然。」

「得事先詢問下，考量到你那喜歡瞞著大家一意孤行的喜好。」

托尼坐下來并把雙手交叉于胸前。「哦好吧，要開始了。」

「要開始什麼？」史蒂夫說道。

「你就開始說吧，隊長，」托尼說道。「我還以為你或許已經把全部事情都忘記了，考慮到記憶是老年人最容易失去的第一樣東西，但是你卻偏要把那鐘型曲線給破壞了。」

史蒂夫的右眼開始抽搐了起來，而托尼花了約零點五秒的時間來決定要不要為此感到愧疚。男人讓自己站穩陣腳，嘗試回想起自己為了這場即將發生的爭執所準備好的一套說辭。

「好吧，」史蒂夫說道，語氣比托尼想象中的還要鎮定，「如果你不想談論奧創的話，那麼我們就來談談你做的另一件事。」

「什麼另一件事？」托尼思索著，而史蒂夫則瞇起了雙眼，當他想起那次不理智的嘴對嘴之後他的身體顫 了下。「 **那件** 事？我以為最能接受的方式就是假裝這一切都從未發生過。」

「好吧。那我只能說在我們都看到奧創變成什麼樣子之後，你應該慶幸幻視沒有變成——」

「那是一種祈福，」托尼說道。「我那麼做……是為了給自己加點運氣。嘿，我那時也這麼說過了吧。」

「運氣，」史蒂夫語氣平平地重複道。「說真的？」

托尼朝他擺了個臉色。「對，是真的，那時候我正朝著一個滅絕水平的事件飛過去，所以一點小運氣絕對是有益無害的。」

「再想個好一點的理由來說服我吧。」

托尼朝空中揮了揮手。「好吧。我是在想著佩珀。」

史蒂夫眨了下眼睛。「你以為我是佩珀？」

「我不知道，我覺得她要是穿著一雙高得嚇人的高跟鞋的話那她就會跟你一樣高然後——不對。」托尼再次揮了揮手，因為史蒂夫看起來開始變得悲傷，而托尼則因此感到全身不適。「我並沒有把你當成佩珀。」

「我對你們兩個之間的事感到很抱歉，」史蒂夫悄聲說道，這讓人覺得煩躁不已。

「嘿就如我所說，這是最好的結局了，它並不是任何一方所造成的，」托尼迅速回應道。「不管如何，我 **那時是** 在想著佩珀，但是並不是字面上的意思。它更像是——我是在想我即將朝著一場糟透了的意外的方向飛去而它……」

他頓了頓，希望史蒂夫能唱誦起聖母經來省去這場對話，但是他的願望落空了。史蒂夫正安靜地觀察著自己，視線沒從托尼的臉上離開過。

「在遭到奇塔瑞大軍攻擊時，」托尼最後說道，「我來不及給她撥電話。賈維斯有提醒我，但是我當時已經在通道裡面了，所以……好吧。我對那次的事件有著很多不愉快的回憶，但是 **現在** 一旦我需要做出任何危險的舉動的話，我就會，呃……我就會試著去回想起來我在當下的感受。那種悔恨感。」

史蒂夫皺起了眉頭。「所以那是一個道別？」

「不，那才不是 **道別** ，我又沒有自我毀滅的傾向。」托尼把史蒂夫漸漸變得古怪的表情盡收眼底。「你以為我有自毀傾向？等等——你以為我 **喜歡** 去幹那種事嗎？你在暗示些什麼，羅傑斯？」

「那不是——別想轉移話題，」史蒂夫一針見血地說道。

「我的天，」托尼說道，驚訝地坐直了身子。「我並不想死。我只是想要在幹一些又大又蠢的事之前跟另一個人有些接觸，就是這樣。」他盯著史蒂夫  惱怒的面容好一會兒。「你跟那個治療師還有保持聯絡，是嗎？」

「那跟你一點關係都沒有。」

「沒錯，」托尼承認道。「如果還有的話對整個隊伍來說最好不過了，好吧只是隨便說說的。還有我很抱歉。」

史蒂夫一臉警惕地盯著對方。「為了什麼？」

「為了讓你產生我會故意把自己炸掉的誤會，但是我可以很肯定地告訴你我並沒有興趣這麼做不管是現在或者是以後，真是的。」托尼搖了搖頭。「要是我翹辮子的話就再也不能拯救世界了，隊長。這是最重要的一點。」

「哇，」史蒂夫說道，「你完全不需要我的牽引就自己把話題繞回奧創計劃身上了。」

「啊他媽的，」托尼的語氣當中完全沒有一絲怨恨。「事實就是這樣。還記得索爾說過那些關於無限寶石的事嗎？它們正好證實了我的看法。我們還沒準備好，但是我們可以開始這麼做。」史蒂夫張嘴，所以托尼迅速接話，「當然是並肩同行了，對，沒錯，就是這樣。我所創造出的任何東西都歡迎你來提供意見。」

「那是個承諾嗎，托尼？」史蒂夫問道。

「欸。」托尼故意把語調拖長，但是史蒂夫卻依舊不為所動。「哦，好吧。」

「很好。我會記住你的諾言的。」

「那就是你的問題了——好好好，我這就住嘴。」史蒂夫的表情讓托尼舉起雙手作投降狀。「這是個很棒的時刻，我很喜歡它。非常優秀的領導能力啊，隊長。」

史蒂夫歎了口氣，他拉過一張椅子在托尼旁邊坐下。「給我看看你對新設備的設計。你得修改下訓練場地還有個人房間的格局，就從這兩個地方開始吧。」

「噢，是嗎？」托尼說道。

「沒錯，因為你傷害了我的感情。」史蒂夫對著一臉呆滯的托尼說道，「你吻了我就因為在那個時候我是最接近你的人類。還真是個讓人覺得倍感有用的好方法啊，托尼。」

托尼一直盯著對方看，直到史蒂夫的嘴角開始抽搐托尼才放聲大笑起來。

「哦，好吧，好吧。」托尼搖了搖頭，大口大口地喘著氣，史蒂夫則輕柔地翻看著剩下的設計圖。史蒂夫的笑容顯得微笑而滿足，而托尼完全不在意自己被擺了一道。「那的確是我的錯。」

XXX

成立新的復仇者基地是一回事，而牽涉到真正的人又是另一回事。托尼也許真的有變得比較、那麼一丁點兒、稍微的學會了團體合作，而這很不幸地表示了他得為隊伍成員的感情狀況負責任（在某處羅德還有佩珀正嘲笑著自己或露出悲傷的表情）。

托尼曾經各別跟瑪利亞還有娜塔莎拐彎抹角地談論過史蒂夫的基本狀況，之後就把它留給相關專業的專才去進行那些繁重的工作。他花時間跟幻視相處，讓他慢慢適應環境，并發現後者繼承了賈維斯對托尼的破事睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的習性，這一點是極好的。他也花時間跟娜塔莎在一起，有一部分的時間甚至是有所作為的，例如兩人會嘗試去偵測布魯斯的下落。

關於那最後一部分，他們在太平洋發現了一個可疑的據點，所以是時候出一趟遠門了。

這次行動只有他們三個人罷了——托尼負責駕駛昆式噴射機而史蒂夫以及娜塔莎則負責準備偵察工作還有，開採工作，假如運氣夠好的話。

「這有可能是他自己不想回來的，」史蒂夫說道。

「他用不著勉強自己，」娜塔莎說道。「只是我確認了的話心中會舒坦些。」

托尼轉過頭去說道，「告訴他我想念他那雙漂亮的大眼睛。這樣就夠了。」

娜塔莎笑了出來。「不喜歡嬰兒藍嗎，托尼？」

「『玉米田的小孩』只會讓我作噩夢，」托尼說道。「我完全沒有冒犯的意思，史蒂夫。」

「不你已經冒犯到我了，托尼，」史蒂夫回答道。「你被下了門禁，然後你再也不能跟布魯斯混在一起了，即便我們真的找到了他。」

「如果我突然間心臟病爆發然後就此墜機，那就是史蒂夫的錯，」托尼說道。「你把這段話記錄下來了嗎，星期五？」

「清清楚楚地，老闆，」星期五說道。

托尼稍微調整了下控制桿，而且在娜塔莎把手搭在自己肩膀上時也很肯定的并沒有爆發心臟病。他的視線往上移，朝對方微微笑著，雖然娜塔莎看起來有點遙遠。

「我還是不確定我應該來這裡，」娜塔莎說道。「他是因為我才……」

「是那樣沒錯，」托尼說道。「但是你是重要的存在也是不爭的事實。對他來說。我是這樣聽來的。」

「情況可能會變糟，」史蒂夫說道，他走上前來站在托尼另一邊。「但是至少你知道。我們也知道。他從待在印度開始就不再是他自己了，沒錯吧？」

娜塔莎點點頭。「如果能知道他過得好不好那就再好不過了。」

托尼伸出一只手指。「事實上，嚴格來說，唯一一件我們可以確定的事是布魯斯 **一直** 都會沒事的，因為他全身上下都不能——」

史蒂夫伸出手搭在托尼的肩膀上。「氣氛。別毀了它。」

「哦對，那是你的職責，」托尼說道，并拍了拍史蒂夫的手。

「那是當然的，」史蒂夫說道。「我早在四十年代就接受過破壞氣氛的訓練了。」

「哈！」托尼笑著說道。「好了，我們快要抵達目的地了。你們準備好了？」

他們的目的地是一處密密麻麻的小型熱帶群島，布魯斯偷來的昆式噴射機很有可能墜落在這裡。托尼讓星期五暫時操控著飛機，他自己則從座位上走下來。飛機跟島嶼之間的距離很遠，但托尼還是站在已經打開的舷梯上朝外探看，希望至少能瞄到殘骸的蹤影，很可惜他除了一片藍綠色以外什麼都看不見。

「你確定你不要跟我們一起下去？」史蒂夫一邊把盾牌掛在身上一邊問道。

「蚊子和水蛭，還真不是我的活動領域。」話雖這麼說，托尼還是看了一眼倚靠在飛機隔板上的公事包，裡面是正在待機中的盔甲。「反正你都知道你自己在做什麼了。布魯斯八成也知道他自己在做什麼，如果他真在這裡的話。已經準備就緒，娜塔莎，你可以出發了。」

娜塔莎點了點頭便直接從飛機上跳下去。托尼看著她離開，他在噴射機稍微傾斜機身好抵達下一個降落點時扶住了欄杆。

「嘿，」史蒂夫說道，他正拉緊頭盔的帶子。「別趁我不在的時候偷偷建造一個機器人軍團。」

「當然不，」托尼回答。「我會先等你回來的。」

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，因為假裝托尼一點也不幽默正是他的看家本領，而托尼則以假裝自己沒發現到這一點來回報對方。這樣子還挺吸引人的——包括托尼懷疑史蒂夫這麼做就只是想讓自己分心的那部分。

「別忘記幫我給布魯斯傳話，」托尼說道。「噢，還有幫我給他一個吻，行嗎？」

史蒂夫歪了歪頭，他的眼神突然變得銳利無比，這讓托尼聯想到被點亮的電燈泡。托尼並沒有多少時間好好思考那代表著什麼，因為史蒂夫直接走到他跟前並說道，「就像這樣？」然後就伸出手抱住托尼的後腦勺並給了男人一個吻。

那感覺一點也不真實而且結束得太快了。前一秒托尼還在處於被動的位置，史蒂夫的嘴巴覆蓋著自己的，而下一秒托尼就被放開了，史蒂夫直直望進他雙眼，說道，「我就把這當做幸運符收下了。」

接著他就跳出噴射機，身影逐漸變小成為一個藍色小點，正朝著一個相對來講比較大的藍色帳篷方向降落。

星期五是親眼目睹托尼一臉困惑的唯一證人，「什麼鬼？」

XXX

這項任務大抵來說是毫無收穫的，他們並沒有見到布魯斯或者浩克。當托尼來接史蒂夫還有娜塔莎時，兩人已經好好談過了（感謝天），所以托尼需要做的就只是載他們回去并在飛行途中跟他們分享自己在等待時所製造出來的了不起的玩意兒。

不管 **某些人** 是怎麼想的（例如史蒂夫，或者有可能不再是史蒂夫，因為他對這件事已經越來越上手了）托尼的確是懂得怎樣在恰當的時候提出恰當的話題的。而這表示了他一直等待直到他們回到復仇者大廈，娜塔莎則一直緊抓著為什麼他不把該死的窗口給 **修一修** 的話題，在那之後便疲憊地離開去做些什麼——也許是撥電話給克林特并說服他把其中一個孩子取名為布魯斯吧。

沒人纏著的托尼就一路尾隨著史蒂夫，跟著他走進廚房并盯著對方打開冰箱找食物吃。托尼感覺自己的臉很有可能會永遠維持著那張扭曲的困惑表情，所以他快速做了點下巴運動并等著史蒂夫注意到自己。

「怎麼？」史蒂夫最終還是問出了口。

「你打算告訴我那時候發生了什麼事嗎？」托尼問道。「還有別要闡明我是 **哪件事** ，因為我知道你自己心知肚明。」

史蒂夫咬了一口蘋果，咀嚼，并吞嚥。「我以為我們不應該談論那種事情的。」

「可能吧，但是——」托尼把雙手交叉于胸前，「——我就偏要。你不能隨便就對一個大男人發動那種攻勢。」

「那是為了求運氣的，」史蒂夫說道。「不對，其實我只是想要看看你的反應罷了。我是說，這事是 **你** 帶頭的，我只是附和罷了。」

托尼認同了第二個觀點，但是第一個他可不。「你想要看我會怎樣反應？」

史蒂夫露出了笑容，這個混賬。「是啊。」

托尼本打算抗議的，但是他改變了主意。他 **曾經** 跟山姆·威爾遜交談過，很明顯的史蒂夫會常常跟他中意的人開這一類的玩笑。那個想法讓托尼的胸口漸漸冒出一股滿足感，但是他決定把這事先暫時擱置一旁，并限制自己露出一個不快的表情。「呃，好吧，算你贏了。」

「所以我們這是打平了吧，」史蒂夫說道。「你該看看你自己現在的表情。」

「我對你的厭惡非常巨大又讓我感到非常煩躁。」

「那句話才不是真心的，不過我就不跟你計較了。」史蒂夫把蘋果核往垃圾桶一丟，托尼想用心電感應讓它從垃圾桶邊緣彈開結果卻失敗了，蘋果核還是準確無誤地進入垃圾桶裡面，標準得像個標點符號似的。「還有什麼事嗎？」

「有的，」托尼說道，「你可以不要表現得那麼欠揍嗎。」

「并不是我可以從你身上學到的優點，真可惜。」史蒂夫揮揮手離開了廚房，身上所流露出的自我滿足已經遠遠超越了一個美國的黃金男孩所應該擁有的。「我要去給我的盾牌進行保養了。」

「他們在上個世紀就是這麼稱呼的嗎？」托尼在他身後喊道。

XXX

現在的問題是加劇。

史蒂夫說他們已經打平了，但是在托尼看來那是不正確的。托尼在吻對方時他的智商已經下線了；史蒂夫在這麼做時倒是非常清醒。再加上，托尼就像個該死的姑娘一樣被親吻這一點——其實他覺得迷之火辣以及結束得太快，但是這并不重要——它跟托尼之前給他的純潔的蜻蜓點水般的輕吻完全不一樣。

托尼覺得自己會如此惱怒的原因或許是因為史蒂夫是捷足先登的那一方。如果故意用一個恰到好處的吻來讓史蒂夫措手不及的人是 **托尼** 的話，那就再好不過了。

在接下來的日子，托尼花了大部分的時間思考那股不平衡感，而它會怎樣無可避免地漸漸擴大。但是 **那** 聽起來太像基雞遊戲了，它就跟漢默企業的股票期權一樣有趣，而它八成會讓史蒂夫在聽到這個建議的一瞬間擺出一副極度失望的表情。

史蒂夫從不吃心理戰那一套的。這一點倒是沒什麼問題，因為托尼也不吃。

他嘗試把自己的想法引導向另一個方向，他選擇輕鬆地凸顯了史蒂夫的接吻是經過策劃的，儘管那完全是自然發生的。那其實還蠻讓人敬佩的，，因為要是托尼有膽對別人，例如說，佩珀好了，搞出這種事情的話，他有預感他們倆之間的其中一個肯定會以腰痛收場。

當托尼第一次跟史蒂夫見面并一直從對方那裡接收到一張瞇起雙眼還有繃緊下巴的批判表情，就好像托尼還是當初那個含著金湯匙出生的少爺的時候，事情都已經足夠嚴重了。但是這個史蒂夫——在紐約之戰以及在神盾局被毀滅之間漸漸冒出的新版本——卻讓他感到另一種程度的惱人，而且比起上一個版本更不知該如何應付。

托尼並沒有自己跟史蒂夫的關係很親密的錯覺。他們（現在）還算處得來，他們在戰場上聯手無人能敵，但是當眼下的危機需要的是交涉而並非往敵人頭上砸下去時他們會遵循著一種固定的行動樣式。或者更糟糕的是，並沒有任何危機牽涉其中的時候。托尼並沒有——並不能——把史蒂夫歸類成跟羅德，布魯斯，或甚至跟哈皮同等的範圍內。那從根本上來講就是錯誤的，就好比未對準的齒輪會發出刺耳的摩擦聲，他覺得史蒂夫也許會同意自己的看法——從另一面來說，托尼也曾經看過待在山姆以及娜塔莎身邊的史蒂夫是怎樣的。

托尼其實並不怎麼在意這件事。他早就接受了他們之間所產生的靜電並不會有消失的那一天，所以比起假裝並沒有這回事，那還倒不如好好經營它。當它狀況良好時，那一切都很棒，但是當它變得糟糕時，那就會是一次毀滅性的突發狀況，諸如此類的。

其中一部分的經營就包括了處理史蒂夫的新情報。所謂的新情報目前包含史蒂夫在托尼周圍逐漸變得輕鬆自然的這項認知、史蒂夫的性格變得有點無賴的能力、還有托尼打小就對老少咸宜家喻戶曉到已經爛大街的美國隊長非常冷淡，但是史蒂夫·羅傑斯這個人卻是挺討人喜歡的事實。

跟著這些想法接踵而來的是史蒂夫也一直都在分析托尼的這項覺悟，而且可能已經持續好一段時間了——最遲也是從他們三人一起回來那時候開始。當然，那也可以算是一個好領袖應該做的事，但是托尼很肯定還是有其他的方法來監管作為一名復仇者的托尼的，在無需要跟自己平起平坐的前提下（例如：瑪利亞）。史蒂夫不僅僅是個小混蛋，他還是個了解托尼的小混蛋。

托尼完全尊重這一點。他從沒 **告訴過** 史蒂夫，但是他對此給予完全的尊重。

當然了，這一連串的若有所思所帶來的副作用就是它讓史蒂夫看起來比任何時候還要更迷人了。托尼很輕易就覺得某人很好看這一點完全不是什麼天大的事，基於他一直都被很多人給吸引，而那些人幾乎囊括了每個跟復仇者有關的人（有些時候，就連弗瑞也是，雖然他不願意對此多作他想）。

史蒂夫單純的存在？很棒、很迷人、隨便什麼都好。史蒂夫以穩定的眼神與半微笑回應了托尼的直球？非常非常的火辣。

托尼決定把這當做問題的反面。

XXX

「空中戰力，」托尼與羅德一起坐在新復仇者聯盟基地裡面正翻新到一半的公共客廳，前者對後者如此說道，「我們需要它。」

羅德在他的位子移動了下，有點不自在。「你確定索爾的離開是件好事？」

「他打從一開始就表明了自己只是為了權杖而下凡的，」托尼說著。「我們在空中需要多點援助。」

「但我可是個空軍，」羅德說道。「我不清楚我是否可以頂著那頭銜然後再兼任一名復仇者。」

「你會這麼說難道是因為你目前的軍銜已經超越了羅傑斯？」

「所以聽從他的命令這件事 **會** 變得很詭異。」

當他們所談論的男人一臉怒視著平板走進來時，托尼停下了他接下來的反應。不過男人在看到他們倆時那一臉怒容便立刻變成了友善的微笑，但是托尼在聽到男人接下來說的話便收起了臉上的笑容，換上一副嚴肅的面容，「我需要為我的盾牌添個新把柄。你好，上校。」

「呃，」托尼說道，羅德則回以一個招呼。「你有自覺我究竟花了多少時間為你打造一個新手套嗎？」

「一頓午餐的時間？」史蒂夫小心翼翼地說道。

「呵呵去你媽的。」托尼打了個響指，他有點驚訝史蒂夫竟然一點怨言也沒有就溜到他們的身旁來。托尼把史蒂夫的描圖切換到自己的設備裡面，然後再把它轉換成立體影像。「你這是要走復古風嗎，隊長？」

「準確來說是要擴大它的靈活性，」史蒂夫說道。「目前手套是假設我是唯一一個能使用盾牌的人，但是隨著團體任務的增加這個假設已經越來越行不通了。」

托尼感到振奮不已。「這表示我終有一天也能使用盾牌了？」

「如果你能乖乖吃完蔬菜并乖乖聽話準時上床睡覺的話。」

「那就是完全沒機會咯。該死。」

羅德發出了一點也不敬佩的聲音。「如果這就是你的推銷宣傳手法的話，那你還得再加把勁啊。」

史蒂夫一屁股坐在沙發的扶手上并一臉興致地望過來。「托尼在嘗試招攬你？」

「關鍵字是『嘗試』，」羅德說道。「托尼應該已經事先征詢過你的意見了吧，我希望？」

「噢那是當然的，」史蒂夫說道，「只是他打算幾時拋出橄欖枝這我就不清楚了。」

「這就是為什麼我會帶他來參觀這裡，」托尼說道。「當然，它還需要再上一層漆，但是已經很棒了。你又怎麼看，隊長？這基地有符合你那高大上又嚇人的標準嗎？」

史蒂夫一臉正經地思索著答案。「還不錯。」

「我會記住你說的話的，當我在瞎搞你的盾牌的時候，」托尼說道。

出乎托尼的意料之外，史蒂夫因為那句話而直接笑了出來——那是道低沉的嗓音，托尼之後極有可能會要求星期五為他再次重播。「真是的，托尼。你應該知道這個地方以及每一樣你做出來的東西都很驚人，不是嗎？」

「即便是奧創計劃？」托尼鋌而走險問道。

「驚人的意思是『給人帶來驚訝』，不管是好的方面抑或壞的方面，」史蒂夫說道。「所以，沒錯。就算是奧創也很驚人。」

托尼瞇起了雙眼。「我決定把這句話給記下來。」他把玩了會兒設計圖的投影，自動略過史蒂夫與羅德的對話。那八成是些沉悶的軍事話題，但那也許就是能讓羅德點頭的關鍵。

「嘿，隊長，」托尼在過了一會兒之後叫道，而被他打斷的交談便極有禮貌地就此打住。「你會跟羅德上床嗎？」

羅德發出了含糊不清的聲音，但這可不是什麼新鮮事。比較富有教育性的是史蒂夫的反應，他的頭因驚訝而顫了下，那張一如既往迷人的撲克臉反而凸顯了他微微發紅的耳朵。

「當然不，」史蒂夫說道，那把溫和得仿佛在道早安一般的語氣讓托尼感覺自己的腳趾都要捲曲起來了。「羅德是個空軍。」

「沒錯！」羅德驚叫道。

「該死。」托尼豎起雙掌形成一個尖塔的形狀，并把它抵在下巴處。「妄想的願望清單，被毀了。」

「我認為你會活下來的。」史蒂夫，保佑他的好心腸，並沒有因此撤離。他反而往旁邊移動，落在真正的沙發座位上並讓自己坐得舒服些。「話說回來，既然我們在談論招攬人才這事。」

「噢不，」托尼說道。「你這次又欽點了誰來成為你的晨跑對象？威爾遜知道他並非你的唯一嗎？」

「其實，」史蒂夫謹慎說道，「從某方面來說，她其實是你提拔的。」

托尼往後靠在沙發上。「旺達？」

「克林特認為那是個好主意。」

「噢，好吧，如果 **克林特** 這麼認為的話。」

「你想要我擋下這件事嗎？」

托尼驚訝地望著史蒂夫。對方的表情一片嚴肅，很明顯這就是那些需要到他的絕對忠誠與誠實的諸多情況之一。為這件事下最終決定的人不應該是托尼（旺達的能力已經遠超越他們的薪級，即便到目前為止還沒有人願意談論這究竟代表著什麼 **意思** ）但是史蒂夫還是征詢了自己的意見。如果他點了頭，史蒂夫就會為這件事劃下句點，不存在任何猶豫不決或鉆漏洞的情況。

「還是不了，」托尼說道，心不在焉地揮了揮手。「讓你來擔任她的榜樣總好過其他閒雜人等。指不定你還能消除掉卡薩巴頓給她灌輸的想法呢。」

「你確定？」史蒂夫問道。

「是啊，」托尼說道。「這樣很好，就這樣做吧。」

「呃，」羅德猶豫說道，「你們是在說那個馬克西莫夫姑娘，對吧？你們有沒有關於她的檔案之類的？那會幫上很多。」

「我會做一個出來——」托尼說道。

「不，讓我來，」史蒂夫說道。「這是團隊領袖的職責。除此之外你還要忙著讓這地方完全運作起來。」

「做喜歡的事情並不算在忙著吧，」托尼說道。

「我知道，」史蒂夫說道。「拯救世界是頭號任務。」

托尼透過眼鏡框端詳著史蒂夫。「你得小心點，史蒂夫。如果你一大意的話，你就會被我給纏住了。」

完全在意料之內，史蒂夫給出的反應嚇到了托尼，他直直望進托尼的眼睛，并用著令人心動的專注果斷說道，「那很好。」

「啊，好吧。」托尼心不在焉地揮了揮手并回到那些投影，因為唯一剩下能用來回應 **那個** 的方法就只有因過度興奮而暈厥過去。

XXX

剪綵儀式是不必要的。當復仇者聯盟的新總部能住人之後，托尼就讓史蒂夫做個正式的宣佈，就這樣。娜塔莎、瑪利亞還有幻視開始搬進去住，接下來則是海倫、希爾以及賽爾維格，在這之後則是其他一些托尼鄭重發誓他終有一天會記得他們名字的小人物。

當旺達抵達時史蒂夫提點了下托尼，所以托尼就通過樓上的窗口看著克林特全程護送著一臉疑惑的少女進入場地。她身上的著裝簡便而顏色暗淡——索科威亞人民的哀悼色，或許？——她的頭則微微低垂著。托尼想知道他是否應該感到憤怒；不只是為了他自己，而是為了布魯斯，也許是為了娜塔莎。但是這樣做又有什麼意義呢？

史蒂夫在他身旁來回踱步，他的肩膀幾乎快碰上托尼的。他一句話都不說，但是托尼卻很享受他的存在。

「我親眼看著你死去，」托尼說道。

史蒂夫驚訝地回應道。「什麼？」

「在她給我施加的幻術當中。」托尼不確定自己為什麼會趁現在提起這件事，但是他覺得時候剛好。總而言之，如果史蒂夫知道的話對整個隊伍來說也比較好。「她讓我看到了你的死亡。不只是你，我是說——每個人，整個隊伍，整個世界。只有我一個人存活下來，而我還得眼睜睜看著一群外星人大軍通過一個管道進入地球。那是我所看到的全部。」

「我以為你並沒有跟我們一起受到攻擊。」

「不是，那是發生在索科威亞的九頭蛇基地，在尤利西斯之前。在我還沒有拿到權杖之前。」

史蒂夫歪了歪頭。「而你的恐懼源自我們的死亡。」

「沒錯，」托尼說道。「我是說，這并不是什麼我所不知道的事情，但是確切地感覺到它是 **真實** 的……真是好棒啊，我只能這麼說了。」

「未來，」史蒂夫說道，聲音聽起來有點遙遠。「她直接擊中你最深處的軟弱，在那你所看到的并不是回顧過去，而是一個未來。一個極有可能會成真的未來。」

托尼朝史蒂夫皺起了眉頭。「你是不是 **覺得** 我被過去所犯下的過失給糾纏著比較好？因為我沒有多餘的時間這麼做，羅傑斯。」

「不，不是的，」史蒂夫迅速解釋道。他其實看起來有點窘迫，這讓托尼感到放鬆了點。「我不是指那個意思。只是……你的英雄特性想必是特別根深蒂固吧。」

「好吧，那只說中了一半。再看看另一半沒中的部分。」托尼看著旺達消失於敞開的門的另一邊。「她以為她只是在阻礙我。八成沒想到接踵而來的附帶傷害吧。」

史蒂夫咀嚼著托尼的話，他挺直了身子說道。「所以你認為她很有可能……」

「如果克林特提供的消息是正確的，那麼她會有一拖拉庫的事情要追究，包括他的哥哥被擊中一事，」托尼說道。「所以只有兩種可能，一是她還是想要把我的腦子給挖出來，二是她把自己的給挖出來。」

「你不需要跟她談的，」史蒂夫說道。「反正不用現在談。」

「如果她想當我不存在的話那她一開始就不會出現在這裡了。」托尼聳了聳肩。「最好還是現在就行動，制定一些基本原則。」

「跟我們當初搬進大廈時你給我們的相同？」

托尼朝史蒂夫挑了挑眉。「戰爭曾因為咖啡機的濫用而發生過，隊長。再說了，星期五一直都在看管著。一切都會沒事的。」

「也許我可以跟你一起去？」

「然後跟她合夥？是呢，那聽起來真是一點威脅性都沒有。」托尼捶了捶史蒂夫的胸口，他的動作突然頓在半空中。「其實，我 **可以** 派上用場的是一些好運。」

他感覺到史蒂夫僵住了。話雖這麼說，史蒂夫卻沒有離開的意思。相反的，這個大傢伙就站在原地，與他只有一臂之遙的距離。托尼轉過身，仰起頭，有一瞬間想著自己以前怎麼會認為史蒂夫·羅傑斯是雕刻自一顆不友善又冥頑不靈的頑石。

一個巨大的不平衡感即將要被糾正了。托尼讓自己全身都面向史蒂夫，對方也勇敢地這麼做了，雖然他的眼神流露出些許的狂野，就跟幾個月前他朝九頭蛇的牛羚實驗體衝上去時顯露的眼神一模一樣。托尼覺得那是種讚美，但這讚美卻比不上托尼把紅色墨鏡輕推到頭頂上時（為了能更清楚地看你）史蒂夫所發出的聲音。

托尼伸出手撫上史蒂夫的雙頰并把他往下拉，對方的眼睫毛一直眨巴眨巴扇個不停。史蒂夫有足夠多的時間反悔，并讓他們倆之間的私人笑話胎死腹中（看看，他們之間竟然還有 **私人笑話** ），但是史蒂夫並沒有改變主意。當托尼輕柔地把自己的嘴唇貼上史蒂夫的，他就那樣待了一陣子，等待著因期待而產生的顫慄，待他迎來了那感受之後他這才緩緩閉上雙眼并加深了接吻的力度。

托尼知道得非常清楚應該如何接吻。

在一個層面上，是他的自尊心在作祟。托尼每次一想到史蒂夫在飛機上做出的愚蠢舉動都會感到焦慮不已，所以為了公平起見史蒂夫也必須擁有一段記憶是托尼以不那麼，好吧，單調的方式在親吻著自己的。接 **招** 吧，羅傑斯隊長。

在另一個層面上，一個比較有趣的層面，托尼只是想確認他是否存在在一個他可以被允許親吻史蒂夫的宇宙當中，再加上在親吻對方的同時又可以抓住史蒂夫的肱二头肌的福利。很明顯的，這兩道問題的答案都是：可以的。這是非常重要的訊息，而托尼則因為知道了這項訊息而感覺自我提升了不少。

再說了，這也是個美妙的吻。史蒂夫完全沉浸其中，他發出的歎息全進了托尼的嘴裡，托尼在用上舌頭時還忍不住顫抖了。男人小心翼翼地跟隨著節奏，判斷著什麼時候應該—— **就是現在！** ——撤離并睜開雙眼。

托尼把史蒂夫一臉陶醉的模樣深深烙在自己的腦海里，接著便把墨鏡拉下來戴上。「謝謝，這樣就夠了。」他拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，一副友好的樣子，之後就離開去找克林特以及旺達了。

托尼也知道得很清楚自己的臀部在這套西服的襯托下究竟有多好看。

XXX

與旺達之間的交談簡短又尷尬，但是雙方並沒有嘗試殺了另一方，所以托尼認定它是一場勝利。

在接下來的幾天又有好幾場勝利降臨了：山姆·威爾遜成為全職的復仇者，羅德敲定好復仇者聯盟與空軍之間的分時協議，而弗瑞則給幻視的加入亮了綠燈，就在他進行過一些不明確的神盾局檢測兼托尼一點也不想知道的新生入會儀式之後。

總的來說，事情的進展還算不錯。復仇者聯盟的執勤名單看起來還不錯，儘管布魯斯，克林特還有索爾都不在。重建索科威亞的項目也在進行中。全新的基地已經建好並且開始運作了，史蒂夫與娜塔莎則絞盡腦汁為新的隊員陣容策劃訓練內容。很快的他們就可以以一個緊密無間的團隊形式開始逮捕壞人了，希望他們不會在無意間導致任何會造成世界末日的情況。

至於他的個人情況，史蒂夫是就其中一件事。其名曰，史蒂夫一直在注視著托尼。沒有過於頻密，也不至於太過明顯，但是他的確有在這麼做。在會議當中、在進餐時、在執行小任務的途中——托尼每隔一段時間就會覺得脖子上傳來刺痛感，而他每次轉過頭去都會準確無誤地俘獲史蒂夫陷入沉思的神情，而後男人才把視線移開。

托尼發現到了，史蒂夫也知道托尼發現了，這一切就像是圍繞著玫瑰轉圈圈的兒童遊戲，只除了托尼一點也沒感到暈頭轉向。他感到滿足，著迷，以及對接下來會發生什麼事——如果有發生的話——感到好奇，唯獨不覺得暈眩。

托尼並沒有結束這事的念頭，這是真的。他只是讓事情順其自然發展下去，就跟他在做其他的事一樣。他只知道自己感受到的滿足感跟當初穿著馬克二號盔甲初次飛翔的感覺是一樣的，那是種非常不得了的感覺。當然的，也許到最後他們無法開花結果，也許好事止於三的魔法會開始奏效而他們之間的私人笑話則被限制成一段美好的回憶。說真的托尼一點都不在意。

但是托尼可以感應到史蒂夫在重整旗鼓。更甚，在策劃些什麼。（他們就像平時那樣對話，有時正經八百地有時則胡說八道，但是史蒂夫每隔一段時間便會一臉若有所思地停下來，就好像他要調整腦袋裡面的什麼似的。）雖然前兩件事可以被歸於夥伴之間的情誼以及顯示友誼的學習曲線，但第三件事卻很明顯不是這樣的。托尼吻史蒂夫是帶有個人企圖的，憑史蒂夫的智慧他應該能洞悉這一點的。

如果史蒂夫以前從來沒注意過托尼有多麼迷人的話，那他現在肯定注意到了。托尼會為了意中人而拼命展示自己，不過基於他無論何時何地都在對全世界展現自己，所以這根本毫無意義。

第一次與新隊員一起執行正式任務的演習之後的當天下午，史蒂夫找到托尼正站在陽台上俯視著樓下的空地。其他隊員都在那所謂的空地上進行著加深團隊羈絆的活動，而這對於一個還很鮮嫩的新組合來說氣氛可以說是非常尷尬了。托尼大可以加入他們并讓氣氛熱絡起來，但是待在史蒂夫身邊對他來說比較有趣。

「你覺得如何？」史蒂夫靠著欄杆，用下巴指了指那群人。「有什麼是你在匯報時沒說的嗎？」

「我們八成要給旺達從頭到腳打造一套新的制服了，」托尼說道。「你要知道，我們連她的能力怎樣運作都不清楚了，更別提還要猜測她需要什麼類型的布料？」

「她跟幻視倒是一拍即合呢，」史蒂夫說道。「這我倒是沒想到。但是我不會提起的，免得他們變得過度在意。」

「物以類聚？」

「嗯，沒錯。而且他們倆又是新人，待在一個陌生的環境裡。」

「那對你來說應該輕而易舉吧。」托尼哼了聲，史蒂夫則一臉困惑。「陌生的環境？身處二十五世紀的羅傑斯隊長？」

「哦。」史蒂夫看起來有點窘迫。「我——沒錯，那是……啊。」

「我就把它當做好話收下了。」托尼喝了一小口飲料，盯著史蒂夫毫無自覺地摩挲著自己的後頸。「看來，你做得越來越好了。」

「我很樂意這麼想。」史蒂夫固執地說道，雖然並沒有人不讚同他。「還記得你跟我說過旺達讓你看到的幻覺嗎？我還沒告訴你她讓我看到了什麼。」托尼來不及說他沒有必要知道，史蒂夫就繼續說道，「我看見了佩姬。大部分都是佩姬，不過也有其他人，還有那時候的……一切。我 **所知道** 的那個時候，我沒想過它會……我以為我自認做得很好，其實一點也不。」

「嘿，」托尼說道，「等哪一天我發明了時光機器，你會是第一個知道的。」

史蒂夫先是一臉吃驚，接著便放鬆下來并放聲大笑。托尼不確定自己說那句話是為了好笑，不過那既然不是個苦笑，所以答案可能是：是。

「那不是我需要的，」史蒂夫說道，在盡他所能之下，托尼只能從他的語氣當中聽出了真誠。「如你所說，誰還有回顧過去的閒暇？」

「不過，那是我，」托尼說道。「你是你自己，而這裡并沒有任何人能夠充分了解你經歷過什麼。除了你的發小巴基，那是當然的，只不過他目前並不在快速撥號的範圍內。」

史蒂夫聳了聳肩。「不過我還是可以談談它的。」

「沒問題，」托尼說道。「你可以找山姆，瑪利亞——」

「也許我想跟你談談它，」史蒂夫說道。「你覺得如何？」

托尼眨眨眼睛，重整思緒，并盡力以一副慵懶又若無其事的態度來把手中的飲料放下。史蒂夫謹慎地盯著他，直到托尼開口說「當然，為什麼不。」他才露出一個小小的笑容。

正是因為托尼偶爾可以充當一個好朋友的角色，所以當史蒂夫朝他靠近并開口說話時他並沒有做出任何反應。

XXX

托尼有時會懷念他在馬里布的別墅，但是待在復仇者總部也是有它的好處的。那就是：早餐時間能看到剛晨跑回來，穿著一身過度緊繃的上衣的史蒂夫。（托尼幾乎從一開始見面以來就非常欣賞這種視野了，只不過兩者的不同之處在於現在托尼再也不用在欣賞之際還要露出一副咬牙切齒的表情了。）

在某天早晨托尼離開了房間，滿心期待著接下來美好的日常行程，結果卻驚訝地發現史蒂夫已經在那兒了，他正坐在飯桌旁，盯著手中的平板。更糟的是，史蒂夫穿在身上的是隨性穿著——普通上衣與長褲，引人遐想的乳頭痕跡則無影無蹤。

對史蒂夫的「早安」托尼只回以一道模糊的聲音，他朝著咖啡機的方向走去。他的節奏已經被打亂了；這肯定是 **那些** 日子的其中一天。

「話說，」史蒂夫問道。「你認識撒迪厄斯·罗斯將軍，是吧？」

絕對是那些日子的其中一天。

「哇，」托尼說道，他把已經盛滿的杯子舉到臉前并深深地吸了一口氣。「這絕對是我一大清早最想要談論的第一件事了。答案是沒錯，我的確認識他，雖然比不過布魯斯就是了。」

「所以事情是這樣的——」

「這是急事嗎？因為他可是其中一個你—— **我** ——必須要火力全開才能應付得來的人，而我還沒有進入狀況。」

「我晚點要去見他。」

托尼眨了眨充滿睏意的雙眼，他往飯桌的方向走去，并找了個位子坐下。史蒂夫看起來一臉嚴肅。應該？總而言之，他臉上一點笑容也沒有，而托尼體內的咖啡也還沒來得及被吸收好讓男人可以做出正式的分析。

「看起來會很有趣，」托尼喝了口咖啡。「有什麼值得擔心的嗎？」

「我是希望沒有，但是我犯了個重閱他的檔案的失誤。」

托尼點點頭。「我為那份檔案可下了不少心思。你見他是為了什麼？」

「是他要求與我會面的，」史蒂夫說道。「我沒多少時間做準備，也許讓我來個措手不及本來就是他的目的。娜塔莎挖出了點情報，發現到 **他一直** 都在很多地方都做了搜查功課，而索科威亞、卡薩布蘭卡、利馬是他特別注重的。」

「都是我們鬧得最轟轟烈烈的那幾次？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「看來是的。」

「好吧，事情是這樣的。」托尼把杯子放下，并試著讓自己的表情看起來充滿了支持與鼓勵。「我們——復仇者聯盟——從第一天開始就已經是你的人了，而這也 **包括** 那些當我全身上下每一個細胞都不讚同你的罕見時刻，你一直都引導著我們走在正確的道路上。如果說羅斯真的在策劃些什麼，我知道你會揭穿它就好比你當初揭穿神盾局一樣——也許會更快，因為他的聰明才智可遠遠不如我。說難聽點萬一真 **有** 什麼問題的話，那接下來就是我們的工作了。」

史蒂夫露出了沮喪的苦笑。「是啊。謝了，托尼。」

「噢對了你得確保他沒拿任何針頭來扎你。你還存在這世上的事實肯定讓他氣壞了。那傢伙是多麼的想要得到血清。」

「那麼我真該慶幸我並沒有讓別人把針頭扎進我體內的習慣，」史蒂夫乾巴巴說道。

托尼心不在焉地甩了甩手。「這只是其中一件事罷了。擦擦你的鼻子，把手洗乾淨，拒絕一切針頭。還需要知道什麼嗎，史蒂夫？」

「有，」史蒂夫說道。「我在想我也需要點好運。」

托尼在那一瞬間完全清醒了。

這突如其來的轉變實在太好玩了。上一秒他還處於昏昏沉沉的狀態中，而下一秒他卻變得對史蒂夫坐在離他只有一臂之遙的距離這個事實感到過分在意，他只能僵硬地坐在原位。事實上，有那麼一瞬間史蒂夫甚至看上去很緊張，但是那很快就消失了，取而代之的是一臉熟悉無比的堅決表情。

托尼就這樣等著，而他得到的回酬是史蒂夫坐在椅子上逐漸靠過來的身影，他伸出手把托尼的杯子從他手裡抽走并把它放在一旁。在那之後史蒂夫滯留在空中的手導致了一段怪異的短暫時刻，托尼說道，「需要幫忙嗎，夥伴？」

「我只需要點時間，」史蒂夫說道。

「我很確定過程在你的腦海裡面進行得非常的順利，是吧？」

史蒂夫停下動作，他盯著托尼，接著便捉住對方的手腕往上拉把兩人都從椅子上拉起來。托尼吹了聲有點短促的口哨表示驚訝，他及時在史蒂夫湊上來索取親吻時回過神來并伸出雙臂環繞住男人的肩膀。

在這當中有太多值得紀念的細節了，但是最主要的莫過於史蒂夫專一的熱情了。托尼曾經見過陷入這種狀態的史蒂夫——在戰場上、執行拯救任務時、又或者有人在公路上堵著 他的道路時。托尼 **曾經** 幻想過在這種情況下得到史蒂夫的注意會是怎樣的感覺，雖然他的想象力很不錯，但是現實還是好多了。

史蒂夫一點退縮的意思都沒有。他們之間的吻火辣而熱情，並且牽扯到很多拉扯推擠的動作，史蒂夫為了保持新鮮而不停變換著角度。他的胸膛堅實，他的肩膀極度適合讓人懸掛在那上面。他的頭髮穿梭于托尼的指間感覺非常美妙。史蒂夫的手一點也沒有猶豫不決——它們捉住托尼的力度穩定無比。史蒂夫的拇指沿著托尼的肋骨劃下重重的雙線，惹得男人一顫。

有一部分的托尼因為史蒂夫的高超吻技在這麼多本領當中脫穎而出而感到不公平與惱怒；剩下的部分就只是在享受著被一個 **真心真意** 想要這麼做的史蒂夫所親吻。

它感覺起來就有點像自己的初次飛行。都是一樣的窒息感，往脊椎竄去的衝動也是一樣的。他甚至還感受到全世界都在瘋狂地旋轉——不對，等等，那是因為史蒂夫在移動自己，他讓托尼平躺在桌子上，并欺身壓上去。托尼的雙腿大張，他曲起一條腿繞住史蒂夫的大腿，表露出自己不會離開的意思。

史蒂夫伸出手壓住托尼的腹部，拇指正尋找著暴露在外的肌膚。托尼也不甘示弱，他用指甲劃過史蒂夫被衣服覆蓋著的壯碩背部，這舉動讓史蒂夫發出了一聲呻吟。真是天籟之音啊。

然後一切都結束了。史蒂夫的身子猛然抽離，那動作突然得托尼都感覺到自己的嘴唇在刺痛，他的後腦勺則撞上了桌子表面。

「嗷，」托尼唉叫道，但是史蒂夫卻沒在看自己。托尼伸長脖子往旁邊一轉，朝著史蒂夫的視線方向望去。廚房多出了好幾個人，全都愣在門口。托尼首先看到了娜塔莎，因為她是站在最前面的那一個，并說道，「噢，大家好呀。」

看起來娜塔莎是第一個回過神的，她越過兩人直接往咖啡機走去。「我們已經進行過了勘察訓練，結果還挺不錯的。」

「那就……好，」史蒂夫說道。他舉起一只手朝其他人揮了揮——山姆，羅德還有旺達，他們一個接一個陸續地走進來。

「嘿，」托尼說道，拍拍史蒂夫的胸膛。「起來，起來。」

史蒂夫吃了一驚，從托尼身上爬下來，後者從桌子上下來站穩住腳并把自己的衣裝整理好。托尼察覺到一臉不為所動的羅德，便開口說道，「你別擔心，你還是我最中意的——」

「注意點，」史蒂夫說道。

托尼望著史蒂夫，一臉驚訝。他的胸口開始充斥著出乎意料的溫暖，就在反應堆曾經待著的那個部位。「——羅德。他是我最中意的羅德。你呢是我最中意的……其他。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「其實，我是在告訴托尼關於羅斯的事。」

「那會很有趣的，」娜塔莎說道。

「我也是這麼說的。」托尼把注意力放回被他始亂終棄的咖啡，史蒂夫跟娜塔莎則在談論與羅斯會面一事，山姆與羅德則時不時插上一句。山姆很明顯的有了 **小情緒** ，而且他不喜歡羅斯對史蒂夫節節逼近的這個想法，等等之類的，一切都很有趣。

當旺達最終決定開口時，她說道，「所以這表示隊員之間的深交不是不被允許的？」

「這真是道好問題，旺達，」史蒂夫說道，語氣聽起來就好像他真的這麼認為似的。「說來話長，既然在座的每一個都已經是成年人——」

「這道就由我來回答好了，」娜塔莎說道。

「你確定？」史蒂夫問道。

「我確定，」娜塔莎輕鬆地說道。「反正這現象是從我先開始的嘛。」

「謝了。那我再去把檔案看過一遍。」史蒂夫經過娜塔莎身旁時輕捏她的肩膀。「晚點再見了？就這樣。」

托尼透過杯口的邊緣盯著史蒂夫離開廚房，後者一副什麼事都沒發生過的模樣，也完全沒有衣衫不整的跡象。他接下來便小心翼翼地喝著剩下的咖啡，一次一口，四周圍的對話都被他給無視了。他 **可以** 專心聽的，可他就是不願意。

羅德的位子幾乎是在托尼的正對面，對方正細心地觀察著屬於他自己的那一杯咖啡。他臉上的表情是托尼所熟悉的——想要分析些什麼、有些困惑、以及只有一點點的批判意味。托尼不能祈求比這更好的反應了。

「好吧，」等到自己的杯子空了，他便這麼說道。他站起身來，把杯子放進洗碗槽，往門口走去。「大家繼續吧。我自己還有些……事要去干。」

「我可不這麼確定啊，兄弟，」山姆慢吞吞地說道。「看起來要被事干的是你啊。」

「那句話！」托尼指著山姆，「簡直粗俗至極又毫無必要。羅德， 捍衛我的尊嚴。」他在還沒聽到羅德的回應之前就走出去了。

而史蒂夫很明顯的就只是在門外溜達罷了，因為他就站在那兒，并趁著門一關上的瞬間捉住了托尼。托尼雖然吃了一驚，但是他很快就回過神來，兩人轉了一圈，所以當他們再次吻上時史蒂夫是被撞上墻壁的那一個。

這次的角度是有點不同——他們的嘴巴以不同的方式合在一起，托尼時不時的變換著花樣，史蒂夫則忙著猜測對方的下一個動作并追逐著對方。當然，史蒂夫最後還是反將了一軍，他用他那雙大手在托尼背部來回摩挲，就好像要透過 衣衫在他身上留下印記似的。

他們一直親吻直到兩人都氣喘吁吁，直到托尼的褲子搭起了帳篷，乳頭開始發痛，而這正好是給托尼撤退并開始說話的好時機。

「我得知道，史蒂夫。」對於史蒂夫還要晃了下頭才能讓自己專注起來的方法，托尼盡量不露出太明顯的笑容。「這進展會不會太快了？」

「太快？」史蒂夫重複說道。

「這個。」托尼抓住史蒂夫的皮帶，史蒂夫因為這動作而顫抖。「事實是——我，好吧， **還是我** 。但是你……你的自制力還好嗎？」

史蒂夫翻了白眼。「我以為你早就知道這不是一時衝動所做的決定。」

「只是想要再次確認罷了，」托尼無所謂地說道。「那麼……你的會面是幾點？」

「遲些。」

「多遲？」

「足夠了。」

XXX

他們最後去了史蒂夫的房間，因為它比較靠近。那間房間很不錯——托尼有自知之明，畢竟是他設計的——但是它 **感覺** 起來就像是一塊完全陌生的土地，會有怪異的事情發生。即將跟史蒂夫上床就是其中一件。托尼會覺得這情況超現實根本就不合理，因為他總是穿著鋼鐵盔甲在天上飛，而且他知道 **真正** 的外星人。

也許是因為那個盾牌吧。它被懸掛在墻上，在完全呈現自然色的房間裡面就數它的顏色最顯眼了。托尼嘗試把衣服往盾牌的方向拋過去，卻拋不中。

「你在做什麼？」史蒂夫全身上下只剩下一件貼身的灰色內褲，看起來就好像那種托尼看了都會因為羞愧而購入好幾箱棉質內褲的廣告模特。

「就好像它在盯著我看似的，」托尼回答道。

床隨著史蒂夫爬上去的動作而下陷，他雙掌與膝蓋並用爬到托尼身旁  ，并伸手握住男人的下巴。史蒂夫抬起托尼的臉讓對方的視線對上自己的，用著一副沉靜，友善卻富有威脅性的聲音說道：「你的注意力應該要放在我身上，而不是盾牌，也不是其他東西。」

「噢真是太帥了，」托尼短促地呼出了口氣。他捉住史蒂夫，拉住他的前臂，他的二頭肌，接著是肩膀，直到托尼已經靠近到可以爬上男人的大腿并再次俘獲對方的嘴。史蒂夫發出破碎的聲音，張開嘴放任托尼自由探索。

就這樣，托尼可以碰觸史蒂夫的臉，他的指尖就像正在進行整修當中的骨架般固定住史蒂夫。一個親吻演變成兩個三個甚至更多，每一次都比之前更深沉，更情意綿綿。

另一方面，史蒂夫的雙手則在托尼身上游移，描繪出對方的身形。他的手掌滑過托尼的肩胛骨、脊椎下方、臀部的線條。男人的觸摸是穩定而有條不紊的——沒有所謂的猶豫不決——就猶如史蒂夫把默記托尼身體每一個部分當成一項任務似的。

「你喜歡這個，」史蒂夫貼著托尼的嘴唇說道，趁他們停下汲取空氣的當兒。「我這樣碰觸你。」

「有很多東西都是我喜歡的。」

「沒錯，但是這個——」史蒂夫的兩根手指輕劃過托尼的背部下方，對方倒吸了口氣，「——你是真的喜歡這個。」這聽起來不像是調侃，更不是想要讓托尼達到高潮的某種前戲。它聽起來就像個史蒂夫決定大聲說出來的趣事，就單純因為它很有趣。

托尼往後退了點，他仔細地盯著史蒂夫——對方的眼神既深沉又專注。雖然托尼的身體在鳴叫，他還是停下躺了一會兒。雖然托尼已經察覺到史蒂夫最近更上一層樓的觀察能力，他從來沒去細想那能力到底已經進化到了什麼地步。史蒂夫也許有點緊張，但是他並非 **毫無準備** 的。史蒂夫在他們一路以來的親吻都在想著這件事。（太帥了。）

托尼把視線往下移，經過那美妙的胸膛，棒極的腹肌，直到抵達那件灰色的內褲。在史蒂夫的注視下，托尼伸出手把內褲的伸縮帶往外拉——史蒂夫的呼吸突然一滯——并點了點頭。

「就這麼決定了，」托尼說道。「你得讓我騎它。」

史蒂夫挑了挑眉。「也許我們可以打一場來決定。」

「啥。」

「我比較想要在上你時用傳教士體位。」

「去你的，」托尼說道，忽略掉他在聽到這個建議時腹部感受到的翻動。「憑什麼是由你來決定？」

「因為是你開始的，所以由你來做出讓步再也公平不過了。」

「不我才沒有，你才是趁我還沒喝完我的咖啡之前就襲擊我的嘴巴。」

「比那次 **更早之前** ，」史蒂夫說道，雙手在托尼的腰肢處收緊。「是你先開始的，你讓我有了這種想法之後結果就只是在一旁看好戲。」

托尼笑了出來。「噢，所以現在你連這事也要怪到我頭上來了，是吧？」

「不是『責怪』，」史蒂夫笑道。「這叫『歸功於』。我這是把功勞往你頭上套。再說了，這應該也能算作雙贏，不是嗎？」

這混蛋在他想要的時候也是挺油嘴滑舌的嘛。

「 **好吧** ，」托尼說道。「因為我中意你所以算你走運了。」

托尼在今早醒來時絕對沒想到今天他會躺在史蒂夫的床上，後庭還含著史蒂夫的兩根手指，但是這就是眼下正發生的事。這世界依舊充滿了各種驚喜。

史蒂夫表現得非常小心謹慎，這一點也不讓托尼感到驚訝。潤滑劑已經被充分捂溫了，史蒂夫的手指在他體內形成一種穩定而又不急躁的壓迫感。托尼在擴展的過程中緩緩地呼吸，讓史蒂夫以用鼻子頂著自己的脖子和玩弄自己的乳頭的方式來轉移自己的注意力。托尼也許只靠手指就 **能** 高潮了，但是史蒂夫的進入動作又慢又淺還不足以讓他衝頂。

當史蒂夫的嘴移到那個曾經放置反應堆後來經過皮膚移植的部位時托尼嚇了一跳。史蒂夫抬起視線，悄聲問道，「沒事吧？」

托尼點點頭，他在史蒂夫溫柔親吻那個部位時咽了口口水。

「那是——我很好，」托尼說道。「你可以——噢天，拜託了，我已經準備好了，我們會錯過發射的時機的。」

托尼說他想要騎乘史蒂夫那不是在開玩笑，因為他真心想要這麼做，而他希望自己在臨近的將來可以做到。至於現在，他倒是不介意自己躺在床上欣賞史蒂夫曲起膝蓋抬起上半身，并在托尼敞開的V字腿中間調整好姿勢。史蒂夫既強壯又美麗，他的老二在雙腿間沉甸甸地晃著。能看著史蒂夫的臉總歸是比較好的，尤其是當他把手放在托尼的大腿下方并把他抬起來時臉上所顯現的關心與專注。

「哦，好吧，」托尼有些喘不過氣地說道。他曾經無數次見識過史蒂夫在行動時所展現出的力量，但是像這樣把力量用在自己身上卻完全是另一回事，為了方便史蒂夫的索求而被動地擺出姿勢。其中一條腿搭在史蒂夫肩上，另一條則纏住對方的腰部——這種不對等的姿勢是有點煩人，但是托尼深知以史蒂夫的視角來看這景色肯定非常的壯觀。

史蒂夫發出一聲低喘并把托尼搭在他肩上的膝蓋給調整好。「好吧，視頻裡面看起來要簡單多了。」

托尼笑道。「你這是做了 **功課** ？」

「它可在我的清單裡面。」

「我得看看那張清單。」

「如果你能有禮地發問的話我可以考慮。」史蒂夫若有所思地咬住自己的下唇，接著便開始挺進。

它很大。托尼已經事先跟它打過照面，所以他知道，但是還是有那麼一瞬間他覺得是完全沒辦法，那是不可能的。接著托尼便開始想道： **去他的，我可是鋼鐵俠** ——并弓起他的背部，讓自己的身體換成較為放鬆的姿勢，而史蒂夫就這樣直接進來了。史蒂夫的臀部挺了幾下，他的大腿就直接貼上托尼的身體了。

「真是器大。」托尼沙啞說道。

「抱歉，」史蒂夫回答道。

「別。」托尼做了幾次深呼吸，讓自己充分感受到對方的存在。史蒂夫的陰莖就在自己體內，又粗又硬。托尼可以具體地感覺到自己的身體正作出調整，分析這外來的壓迫並非侵略，更像是施捨。它正往托尼最喜歡的地方長驅直進，他會很享受它的。

在托尼的允許之下，史蒂夫開始了活塞運動。節奏是緩慢謹慎的，陰莖在進出托尼的後庭所帶出的摩擦的滋味無比美味。托尼沒有想過自己能容納得下巨根，但是他發現自己卻很享受史蒂夫的陰莖所帶來的無處可逃的壓迫感。托尼可以感覺到自己有多緊，而他的後庭又是怎樣在史蒂夫深深挺進時緊緊咬著它的。

「好吧，這可以的，」托尼發出一聲歎息。「可以開始了。」

史蒂夫的猛烈攻勢就好像他能這麼做一整天似的，而他真的很有可能做到，只要他願意的話。他的呼吸方式就好像他在參加馬拉松似的——穩定的用鼻子吸氣並從嘴巴呼出來，猶如一個超級士兵的節拍器。托尼考慮要講一個有關性愛機器的玩笑，但這一切都在史蒂夫頓悟出轉換角度的訣竅時變得一點也不好笑。

「啊 **操** ，」托尼嘶聲說道。史蒂夫露出了笑容——他的潔白牙齒一閃而過——接著便開始加速了。

這實在是太過了。快感就像浪潮般卷席著托尼，而他唯一希望做的就是像個大男人般坦蕩蕩地接受它。托尼發出呻吟，喘息，他把拳頭深深埋入床單，并希望史蒂夫不會介意他露出愚蠢的高潮臉。當史蒂夫的拇指壓上托尼的會陰時，男人的頭往後一拋并叫了出來，史蒂夫的動作導致另一波的快感再次湧上托尼的脊椎。

它正不停地高漲。托尼只能跟著它上升，感覺自己又酒醉又性致高昂，因為史蒂夫的陰莖是個驚人的藝術傑作。假如史蒂夫真有想過一整天都這麼玩的話，托尼很樂意奉陪，因為他的身體很明顯的需要這個。他 **需要** 被開拓，被征服，被探索，以及被它搞到一臉無助。

「別停。」托尼咬牙切齒地說道。

史蒂夫看來是把那句話當成了他可以把手放在托尼的臀部的准許，并配合著自己挺近的節奏把托尼的身子往自己的方向拉。托尼發出了類似尖叫又類似笑聲的聲音，因為剛才那一下實在是太美妙了，很明顯史蒂夫是一個被派來讓托尼沉溺于情慾之中的邪惡反派間諜。

熟悉的高潮即將降臨，托尼便伸出手握住自己的陰莖，史蒂夫卻發出惱怒的聲音并把對方的手拍掉。史蒂夫用他自己被潤滑劑浸濕的手握住托尼的陰莖輕輕一扯，，托尼感受到的壓迫感是如此的突然，所以他很快就高潮了。

一片空白的幸福感還在持續當中。托尼就一直沉浸其中直到它緩緩退去，他沉重地倒回床上，急促地汲取著空氣。他抬頭望著史蒂夫，覺得有點神志不清還有點愚蠢，但他一點也不介意史蒂夫那一臉滿足的笑容。

當他全身肌肉總算恢復運作時，托尼調整下自己的姿勢，他讓自己的上半部抵住床褥，為史蒂夫敞開自己的全部。

「來吧，」托尼說道。

今天的另一項驚喜就是史蒂夫有多麼的毫無自覺。他朝托尼挑了挑嘴角，接著便長驅直入，在托尼體內追尋自己的快感。托尼一臉癡迷地看著，史蒂夫在情慾面前棄械投降，他的活塞動作變得愈來愈快也越來越淺，直到他全身突然一僵，托尼的皮膚襯托出史蒂夫發紅的身體。

史蒂夫並沒有像托尼發出那麼大的聲音。他只是發出了一聲尖銳的，聽起來幾乎像是陷入疼痛般的聲音，再接下來則是一聲悠長又滿足的歎息。八成是某種當兵時的習慣，但是托尼認為如果他有機會的話他可以讓史蒂夫改掉這習慣。

托尼把手臂疊在後腦勺等待著。史蒂夫仍然以半捲曲式的姿勢壓在自己身上，幾乎就像只小動物般，不過他開始慢慢伸展身子。他轉動頭部并伸直了身體，看起來就好像一座不可理喻的黃金雕像。不過幻想倒是有點破碎了——往好的方面——當史蒂夫呼出一口氣並說道，「該死。」

「注意語言，」托尼很自然地回答道。

「去你的。」史蒂夫笑道，然後才小心翼翼地從托尼的體內退出并讓對方躺平。他的動作當中完全沒有一絲尷尬；倒不如說，他看起來根本就一副胸有成竹的模樣，他把托尼眼前伸了個懶腰，看起來就像張巨大的被子，之後溫柔地吻上托尼。史蒂夫在離開托尼身邊時依舊保持著微笑，他走到浴室去清理自己的身子。

托尼理應要加入對方的，但是他卻陷入了淺眠當中。四周都很安靜，包括自己的腦袋裡面。感覺真好。

托尼在史蒂夫回來時猛然驚醒，對方在自己身旁躺下并抬起一只手。

「這是我的建議，」史蒂夫說道。「你得停止再跟其他人約會——」

「我還有可能跟誰——」史蒂夫伸出食指抵住托尼的嘴唇，男人出於驚訝便靜下來了。

「你得停止再跟其他人約會，因為你得跟我約會。『跟我約會』就包括做愛做的事——」史蒂夫伸手指了指他們倆，這八成是說以後還會有更多性感又歡樂的時光，「——還有其他典型的約會行程。我不會要求你在公眾場合做什麼，如果你有所忌諱的話，但是我希望我們可以談論它。」

「什麼，」托尼笑著說道，「你打算用美酒佳餚來跟我約會？」

「沒錯，」史蒂夫說道。

托尼嘗試腦補那場面，結果以失敗告終。即便他學識淵博，托尼的腦袋還是沒辦法準確地呈現出全心全意進入求愛模式的史蒂夫。那到底會是怎麼樣的一個情景？而那到底會不會讓 **托尼** 也跟著陷入呢？這完全是個陌生的領域。

「好呀，沒問題，」托尼說道。

史蒂夫的表情變得明亮不少，而托尼的胸口則變得有些奇怪，這不是反應堆所造成的。「所以你答應了？」

「是啊。聽起來還不賴。」托尼望向盾牌的方向，它依舊掛在墻上盯著他們倆。「某些人可能會不開心咯。」

史蒂夫的笑容變得有些猙獰。「我知道。」

托尼笑出了聲。「你早就已經想到了是嗎。當然你肯定想到了，你這唯恐天下不亂的傢伙。」

「我能說什麼呢？」史蒂夫的表情看起來是如此滿足，托尼忍不住伸出手戳了戳對方的鼻子。史蒂夫還在繼續笑著。「得讓他們隨時保持警惕呀。」

托尼點點頭。「如果這是美國隊長的點子，那它肯定是個好點子。」

「噢拜託。你根本就忍受不了美國隊長。」

「正解，」托尼說道。「但是，史蒂夫·羅傑斯倒是個挺酷的傢伙。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫說道。「好吧，我覺得你也是挺嬌小玲瓏的。」

托尼的五官幾乎皺成了一團。「嬌小？我 **嬌小玲瓏** ？等等，那到底是什麼——」

史蒂夫笑著滾到托尼身上，打斷了他想說的話，接下來有好一陣子就沒再聽到說話聲了。

 

【完結END】

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 我的渴望讓我寫出了一篇小番外（英語約290字），涉及的角色有史蒂夫、山姆以及娜塔莎，時間則設定在本篇完結的幾個小時后，番外可以在我的湯上找到：http://no-gorms.tumblr.com/post/159808428796/mcu-fic


End file.
